


Promise?

by CometCat



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Big Brother, Funeral, Morgan Stark Needs a Hug, Nap Time, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Promises, Sad Morgan Stark, Sad Peter Parker, Spoilers, morgan stark GETS a hug, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-02-15 23:37:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18679612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CometCat/pseuds/CometCat
Summary: Tony's funeral is tough on everyone, but most of all his kids... one doesn't even know he'd earned that titleMorgan doesn't want Peter to go away like her Dad did.Just pure soft comforting hugs





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have been crying for a week... This movie has ruined me. I don't think we will ever recover.

As the funeral came to a close Peter excused himself from May as everyone made their way inside the cabin. He’d been to enough funerals to know how the next part goes, where everyone shares stories about their beloved friend and tears are always present.

 

He sat by the lake on a bench seat with small weeds growing up each side. His head hung in his hands as his elbows rested on his knees. Tear drops creating small divots in the dirt by his feet. He wept and mourned and sat and watched the wreath of flowers float along the water.

 

He closed his eyes for only just a second taking in a deep breath to steady the unsteady beat of his heart. His arms stretched across the top of the seat and his ankles crossed outstretched in front of him. Small quick steps caught his attention as they came closer from behind.

 

“Morgan!” He heard Happy yell, a waiver in his tone like he was running too.

 

Peter turned around as the small feet haltered and was faced with a small teary eyed child. Tony’s child. She looked just like her father, it made Peters heart ache the second he had laid eyes on her. She stood there with her hands tucked up under her chin and her bottom lip pouted. Happy caught up with her and she turned from looking from Peter to Happy. He bent down to her level throwing a sorry glance to Peter on the way down.

 

“Hey sweets how about we head back inside and give Peter a minute huh?” He asked in the kindest and softest voice that Peter had ever heard Happy use.

 

Morgan shook her head and looked back over to Peter, she had a mysterious glint in her eye. One that reminded Peter of her father, such curiosity always buzzing around in the man and a hint of it always sparked through the way he looked at people or at his projects, or when… Peter took a breath.

 

He smiled at Morgan and the corners of her lips turned upwards too. “It’s alright Hap, she can sit with me for a bit” he said not breaking eye contact with her for a second.

 

“She didn’t want to wait until you came in to meet you” He said catching Peter in surprise.

 

Happy stood and flicked a strand of Morgan’s hair behind her ear before retreating back to the house, checking over his shoulder twice before he fully made it inside.

 

Morgan hadn’t moved, standing there staring at Peter. It was like she was studying him looking from his hair, to his nose, to his eyes and took in every feature she could tilting her head in small instances as she did so. Then she moved around to the front of the seat and stood in front of him.

 

His whole body turned back around following her around the seat. “Do you want to sit with me?” he asked and she nodded her head and moved forward to the seat. She tried to climb up but because she couldn’t quite get up Peter had to lift her and helped her sit on the chair beside him.

 

“Where did you go?” She said swinging her legs back and forth of the edge of the seat.

 

He looked at her strangely not knowing what she meant “What do you mean?”

 

“Daddy said you went away somewhere and he had to leave to go get you” She looked up at him, her eyebrows frowning slightly as she found the words to fill her sentence.

 

“Oh, um.” Peter scratched the back of his neck not knowing how to tell her or what to tell her for that matter.

 

“He missed his Petey lots” She said grabbing his arm as she moved closer to him, tucking her legs underneath her.

 

“H-he missed me?” His eyes began to water again

 

“We all everyone did” She smiled at him and he huffed a soft laugh at her words.

 

“Petey, I miss daddy” She looks up at him sadly as her bottom lip begins to tremble

 

“Come here” He lifts her into his lap pushing her hair from her face. “Me too” She lays her head on his chest as she begins to cry, one hand up on his shoulder and the other near her chin. Peter wraps and arm around her for comfort and rests his chin on her head as his own tears fall silently down his cheeks.

 

As her tears subside and she sniffles rubbing her most probably snotty face on his shirt he looks down to her as she plays with a button on his jacket. “Do you want to go inside?” he asks her wiping his face with the free hand that isn’t holding her up.

 

She shakes her head and looks up to him “Not yet” she says, then looks back to the button

 

They sit there together for a few more minutes in silence before he feels her hand drop a little from where it was sat near the oh so fascinating button. He moved her back a little so he could see her face and smiled when he saw her eyes were closed. She was asleep.

 

He didn’t blame her, funerals were exhausting and if he could he would be doing the same thing. He took in a deep breath before slowly unwrapping her arm from over his shoulder and manoeuvring her so he could pick her up. He stood placing her head on his shoulder and wrapping his arms around her soundly so she didn’t move as he walked to the house.

 

She had managed to wrap both her arms around his neck before they made it the the house. Happy opened the door for them as he had been standing there waiting for them since he had left and as Peter stepped into the house everyone stopped talking with a round of shh’s seeing the sleeping toddler in his arms not wanting to wake her.

 

Pepper led him to Morgan’s room and pulled back the covers for him to lay her down. As he tried to stand Morgan didn’t let go of his neck, her eyes shooting open wide in panic. “Don’t go, Don’t go” she cried out and it broke Peters heart all over again.

 

He quickly sat down looking at her in his own small bout of panic, but pushing it aside cooing her along with Pepper “Hey, hey. It’s okay, I’m not going anywhere I promise” he quickly got out stopping Morgan from kicking her legs out from under her covers. She had sat up trying to launch onto him and never let go.

 

“You promise?” She asked him settling to sit on the bed beside Peter with tears floating by the edge of her eyes, slowly tipping over and falling down her cheeks.

 

Peter wiped her tears with his thumbs holding her face gently in his palms, looking right into her eyes he said “I promise” his words were strong and profound, full of determination.

 

With the words he just spoke Pepper could see how much meaning they really held for both of them. How Morgan needed to know she wouldn’t be left again and how Peter had said them for more than to cease the tears of a child, but as a promise to Tony. To always be there for his daughter where he couldn’t be.

 

Morgan nodded her head and sniffled then Peter pushed Morgans hair back off her face. She laid her head back down on her pillow and Peter pulled the blankets back over her again fluffing them around until she looked cosy. Peter moved to stand again and Morgan reached for his hand, he looked down to her and spoke “I’m not going, I’m just going to take off my jacket and my tie okay” he reassured her.

 

She tentatively let go of his hand. Pepper lent down and gave her a kiss on her head before heading to the door “Are you-”

 

“Miss Potts, uh, Mrs Stark” Peter cut her off “It’s okay” He grinned at her as he slipped his shoes off placing them beside the suit jacket and tie that were pushed to the side on the floor.

 

She smiled at him “Pepper” she corrected “And okay, she wont take long to get back to sleep. You can sneak out when she is”

 

Peter nodded and Pepper left to get back to the group crowding her living space. Peter laid down beside Morgan and she snuggled up to his side and closed her eyes.

 

“Daddy was right” She mumbled into his side

 

“About what?” Peter asked wrapping an arm around her.

 

“He said you would be the best big brother, Petey” Her words were quiet like a whisper, spoken like an approval to her fathers accusation.

 

Peter had no words to give, his tongue dried and his stomach flipped. He swallowed his emotions and pulled Morgan in closer realising the strain she looked at him with. She had grown up with Tony telling her about him and how much he would have loved her like a big brother would have. And he wont forget it, he will be that for her there’s no doubt about it. He had only know her for barley an hour and she already had him wrapped around her little finger.

 

Ten minutes later Pepper came back to check everything was okay since Peter still hadn’t come back out. She walked into the room and had to cover her mouth as a gentle giggle left her smiling lips looking over the two sleeping soundly together.

 

Peter was right over on the edge of the bed, his head barley on the pillow with Morgan arms and legs spread like a starfish half over Peter and half over the unoccupied side of the bed, belly down. Her head was on his chest and an arm splayed up around to his opposite shoulder tucked snugly behind his neck. Peter had one arm under Morgan wrapped around her and resting on her back, the blanket kicked to the floor.

 

Pepper stood there for a moment looking over them, she had a feeling Peter’s presence was going to become a lot more frequent. She pulled her phone from her pocket taking a quick picture before closing the door and going to show May.


	2. Stary the bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i was bored so have the beginnings of Morgan and Peter and their inevitable trouble for cause

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its really short but i really wanted to write them again

Peter was in his AP Mathematics class when his phone interrupted the silence of the room as students sat working on their questions. He quickly scrambled around for the device in his pocket to find it and shut off the loud disturbance from within, his teacher glared at him from her desk and there were a few snickers of laughter from the others.

 

He finally retracted it from his jacket pocket that decided it didn’t want to let go and turned it over to press end call when the face popped up on the screen was one who knows that the only reason to be calling within his school hours was for emergencies.

 

He looked from the phone to his teacher, pointed to the device as he stood up. She shook her head; no.

 

“I’m really sorry Miss R, It’s just… I have to” He quickly ran for the door, his teacher leaving her own seat as he did calling out his name.

 

He walked down the hall as he swiped the screen and answered. “Morgan, is everything okay?” He sounded instantly worried.

 

No words came from the other end and his mind started thinking of the worst possible scenarios. “Morgan? Morgs are you there?” he asked frantically as he thought about where she could be right now. _It’s Wednesday so Pepper is working at the compound, she should be with her nanny at the compound for her online classes. Why wouldn’t she call Pepper if she is closer?_

__

A small sniffle was heard on the other end “Morgan?” he instantly called for her again _What if the compound is under attack? What if-_

__

__“__ Petey?” He voice was small and timid, how she usually sounds after she’s been crying.

 

“Hey, hey Morgs what’s wrong? You sound sad” He says softly trying to be as calm as possible

 

Another sniffle “I can’t find Stary” She informed him speaking as if the sky were falling and she would never see him again

 

“Stary? You’re teddy?” He asked tightly holding his breath releasing it slowly and shakily before pinching the top of his nose as she answered “We can’t find him anywhere!”

 

“Oh Morgs I thought” He stopped him self before putting images in her mind she certainly didn’t need “You’re safe right?” he asked just for the extra bout of comfort

 

“mhmm” she hummed though she sounded as if she were about to cry again

 

“Okay good, but Morgan you know you can only call me at school for emergencies remember” He said slowly making sure every word was clear

 

“This is an emergency Petey!” She almost squealed in his ear “I can’t find Stary! What if he’s scared?” he could hear the tremble in her words and he knew what was coming next.

 

“Okay, okay I’m sorry. You’re right this is an emergency, don’t worry we can find him okay” He reassured her. “Where was the last place you remember taking him?”

 

Half an hour later, as Ned walked up to him carrying his backpack with MJ in toe after the lunch bell had rung and kids were flowing out of their rooms all thinking of the same thing; food, had Peter successfully found Stary (he was left in the bathroom), cheered Morgan up with a promise of a movie night with ice-cream sandwiches and her favourite pink musk sticks and hung up the phone with their usual “See you later alligator” “In a while crocodile” goodbyes.

 

“Who was that?” Ned asked in curiosity knowing fully well it didn’t have anything to do with Spider-man because if the past week has anything to show that is not something Peter is ready to even think about yet.

 

“Oh, uh just May” he took his bag from his friend who gave him a sceptical look.

 

“Is everything okay?” Michelle asked

 

Peter threw his bag over his shoulder “Yeah, all good” he smiled at them before turning on his heel and heading towards the cafeteria. “How much trouble am I in?” He asked as he heard his friends catch up to him

 

“Detention” MJ smirked and Peter nodded his head with a grin thinking of just how much trouble his little sister is going to cause for him in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stick around and bookmark or subscribe im definitely not missing my chance of writing more for these two

**Author's Note:**

> stick around, I'm already thinking of adding more...


End file.
